


It Won't Happen

by WacheyPena



Series: Incomplete Works [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Clark aren't necessarily happy with Bruce and Wally being in a relationship. Heck, even Bruce has problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From Clark's POV.

I never imagined there could be so much pain. A pain that’s even more unbearable than kryptonite. Pain, that no matter how much I want it to end, will never go away.

I didn’t mean to see them together. Then again, I didn’t know they were even together.

Batman and Flash, Bruce and Wally, were lovers. For how long I’m not sure.

The only thing that I know is that my heart is aching. I’ve been contemplating why in my apartment. It didn’t take too long to figure out.

I’m in love with Bruce. Again I don’t know for how long. I guess I was in denial of it for so long that I’ve forgotten when it happened. My denial was reasonable though.

I mean, none of us ever suspected he was bisexual. He was also against intra-league dating. He never let anyone close; afraid of losing them. And he always claimed to detest meta-humans.

Heh, I guess that was all bullshit, wasn’t it, Bruce?

Sorry, I don’t want to hate you, but I can’t help it. We’re the best of friends, and know each other inside and out. At least…that’s what I thought.

Well, I guess Wally’s a good choice. He’s light to your dark. He’s unafraid of your glares and threats; same as me. And I knew he was sincere when I heard him say ‘I love you’ to you, Bruce. But I could tell he was upset when you hadn’t replied back.

I understand why it’s so hard for you to say ‘I love you’ back to someone. I’ve known for a long time you were scared of losing another person you loved. It’s why I respected your boundaries, and had decided to wait patiently for you to open up.

I guess that was the wrong approach. I should’ve just dived in and hoped for the best. Like the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. But I already knew you’d say no to me.

For one, you detest meta-humans, especially aliens, but Wally is the most human amongst us. In fact, he is still human. He can die so easily. I, on the other hand, would have to be killed in a special way. And that special way is hidden on your utility belt.

I entrusted you with that, certain you’d use it if it was ever needed. Though in a way, I think it makes you distrust me even more.

You’re certain I’ll go mad one day, aren’t you? You think something will happen to make me snap and attempt to take over the world? Tell me, Bruce, do you ever dream of killing me?

No, that’s an unfair question to ask. Your dreams are nightmares, and I’m not important enough to make an impact on your subconscious.

That’s another thing. I may consider you one of my best friends, but you only think of me as an ‘ally.’ To you, I’m probably a strong, dumb-witted puppet who will obey your every command and give you the occasional idea. Everyone knows this of course. 

Superman may have come up with the idea for the league, but Batman made it happen. Superman may have certain ideals or guidelines he wishes others to follow, but Batman gives the orders. Basically, whatever I think up, you do.

Finally, to my third reason you’d say no. You and I have been known to go at each other’s throats, and if we were lovers, those spats would get even worse. We’d have more reasons to fight. But we’d have more reasons to make up, too…

Ugh, I shouldn’t give myself false hope. You’re with Wally, not me. Wally; not me. Not me!

A relationship between us will never happen! Never, because…

Because I’m too perfect. That’s it, isn’t it? You feel undeserving, and have settled for someone else?

No, Wally isn’t someone you ‘settle’ for. He’s someone you have to hold onto, otherwise he’ll run off.

He’s a great young man. And even though he has you, the one I love, I don’t hate him. He just had the courage and sense I lacked. I, (with my numerous arrays of vision), was too blind to see my own feelings for you.

I know part of my pain is that I haven’t told you, and I feel I should. But I know this would bother you immensely. So I can’t ever tell you how I feel.

But maybe, maybe I could tell Wally. He considers me a friend. He’d understand my feelings, and appreciate my encouragement of your relationship together.

That’s right, I may hate you right now, but I do want you to be happy, Bruce. And if you're happy with him as your lover, then I want to support it. Even at the cost of my heart, because it’s a lot better than you hating me. I don’t want your hatred.

That's it then, I’ve decided. I’m going to see Wally first thing tomorrow. Hopefully things go well.

-End for now


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets a visit from Superman.

The day started out normally enough. I went on patrol, and then took morning monitor duty. Located Bats and found him and Supes sitting in their chairs quietly. There was tension there, but I assumed they had just had an argument. They always do these days.

I realized soon enough that something else was wrong, because when I told them both I was taking over, neither got up. I knew Bats was probably going to give me a kiss and didn’t want Supes to see, but why would Supes stay behind?

The situation was very uncomfortable, and it lasted thirty seconds, which is more than enough time for me to think.

Was this what my relationship with Batman would be like? Hiding it from our friends? I understand the need for privacy, but I trust Superman with my life. How can I not trust him with this? It’s not like he’d react like Dick and John…

As if sensing my turmoil, the Big Guy said, “Oh I’m sorry, you two must have something to discuss. Um, Flash, if it’s alright, I’d like to speak with you about something after you’re done?”

“Yeah sure! I’ll see ya later,” I responded, relieved. Supes then smiled and left, and I thought I caught something in his eyes, but dismissed it. Bad habit, that, but I got my Bats!

“He knows,” Bats informed me. Not ‘About time,’ ‘Great to see you,’ or ‘How are you?’

Nope, my boyfriend likes to go straight to the point, no matter how much it hurts. And he continued with, “It’s more than likely what he wants to speak to you about. Be prepared.”

With that said, I was left by myself. The worry this information caused didn’t last long, but my insecurities about my relationship with Batman did.

Two of my best friends had already given me lectures about this. So receiving one from Superman didn’t surprise me. I had my reasons and explanations memorized.

I know I love Bruce. He understands me, puts up with me, cares for me; heck, he gave me a new uniform. It’s not quite love, but I know he’s worth the wait. I’m not as impatient as most like to assume.

I had a few more reasons to use in order to defend my relationship with him. But then I remembered something my mom said, “True love does not need to be defended. It just is.”

I shouldn’t need to explain why I’m with him. It should be plain for anyone to see why. Seeing as I have to though, I keep wondering if what I have with Bats is real. This insecurity bothers me, but Bruce always closes up on these types of subjects, so I can’t talk about it with him. 

And I’m afraid that it will just get worse. I need to talk about this, but no one will help me! J’onn is nowhere to be found, John refuses to talk to me, and Dick has been avoiding me!

Thankfully, the rogues decided to be quiet today, and monitor duty was uneventful. Yet when it was over, I couldn’t help but dread what would be said at my home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I love him,” Superman had said. I was prepared to hear him say he knew about us, but this confession surprised me. It left me feeling confused and then angry. Did he plan on taking Bruce from me?

My face must’ve given away my feelings, because he explained, “I have no intention of taking Bruce from you. In fact, I wanted to tell you how proud and happy I am that you’re together.”

“Then…then why say you love him,” I asked. This was so confusing. I knew if I loved someone who was taken, I’d keep it to myself.

“As my friend, I believed you had a right to know. I’d like to think we don’t hide things from each other, but I’m guessing it was Bruce and not you who decided to keep it hidden from me,” he replied, looking hurt.

“Yeah,” I admitted, feeling guilty. Superman should never be sad, but he was. I could clearly see that. We were quiet for about thirteen endless seconds before we hugged.

“I am really happy for you, Wally, don’t doubt that. And know that if you ever need someone to confide in, besides Bruce, you can come to me,” he said softly.

I don’t know why, but it seemed like his words broke a wall inside me, and I ended up confessing my insecurities.

I admitted it hurt when John said I was making a mistake, and how upset and angry I was when Dick had approved of the relationship only to avoid me whenever I’m around!

And no matter how much I know he cares, I can’t stop wanting to hear Bruce say, ‘I love you.’

~*~*~*~*~*

I remember crying a whole lot after that admission. There was also a strong pair of arms holding me, and someone saying words in a soft voice. Then I was asleep, and now I’m up in bed, still in costume. Though my boots and mask are off.

Ever the boy scout, Supes didn’t want to undress me further. Changing into some pj’s, I then went into the kitchen and found an apple pie, along with a note.

Eating the pie, I read, “Dear Wally, Though I can’t force Bruce to admit his feelings, I can, however, get your friends back for you. Eat well, Clark.”

Oh god, is he going to beat the crap out of John????

-End for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation between Superman and Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman's POV.

Most accuse me of not having a heart, or if I do it’s very cold. The latter is partially true, my heart has grown very cold over the years. And it seems not many are very willing to try and warm it back up. Oh, some have tried, like Selina, Talia, and even Diana, but they’re not strong enough. They’re not warm enough.

No, there is only one who has the strength and warmth to take away the cold. Only one who has such overwhelming power that my heart could do nothing but melt in his hands. But he is not mine to have, or will he ever be.

Sadly, I am not referring to Wally. He is cute, compassionate, understanding, and warm enough for now, but eventually I’ll drive him away too. In fact, I hope it’s very soon, because there is someone precious to me that deserve him more. Someone who I’ve neglected and mistreated for a while now.

Of course, I’m referring to Dick, my protégé; my son. He and I don’t speak often anymore, and what little talk we did have ended as soon as Wally and I became lovers.

I knew from the beginning, that it was a mere infatuation that Wally felt for me. He always hero-worshipped me for some god awful reason. And I was also able to tell that something deeper was developing between him and my son.

Yet I couldn’t say no to him when he asked to be with me. I know my son too well, he’s full of pride; like myself. If I rejected Wally, and the redhead later tried to pursue my son, Dick would then see himself as second place. And so out of pride he’d say no as well.

So my only option was to say yes, and hope that being around me long enough would make Wally realize I’m not for him. That my son is, and then he’d break up with me and be with Dick. Realizing that the speedster would rather be with him than me would then finally raise the self-esteem I had somehow broken.

And this is why I endure this relationship. Why I risk the ridicule and scorn thrown my way from John, Shayera, and even…him.

I had hoped he wouldn’t find out about it, which is why I wanted to be so discreet, but somehow he found out. And like the nosy reporter he is, he found out more and jumped to conclusions before confronting me about it.

Clark yells at me on Wally’s behalf, on Dick’s behalf. I wish to explain my reasoning to him; my plan, but the last thing I want is his pity. Pity that I’m letting myself be used in this way. I’m not to be pitied. 

When he finally stops, I say, “Are you done?”

“Hardly,” he seems to snarl. How cute.

“Well too bad, I have no time to listen to another speech about me hurting Wally. And as his friend, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t appreciate this either.”

“’His friend?’ Am I not your friend too?”

“You’ll never be mi—my friend. You don’t understand me. If you did, you wouldn’t be here bothering me.”

I slipped, and I can tell he noticed. He has a confused look on his face, almost like he’s trying to figure it all out. I wish he would figure it out. I wish he’d realize how cold I am, how much I needed him to warm me.

And it seemed he almost did too, but Flash had come into the cave, and so my charade as Wally’s lover began again.

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter I had written for this story.


End file.
